Happy bday, THANK YOU FRUIT!
by kuramahiei848
Summary: Hiei is in Makai and eats a fruit that gets him... ahem aroused... anyways, only problem is that in two days Kurama's birthday is happening! And they've got a mission!
1. Hiei in Makai

Hiei finds a fruit in Makai. The fruit makes him *ahem* very aroused. The problem? He's going back to Ningenkai to a b-day party Kurama is having in two days! HiKu.  
  
A boy ran through the silent trees of Makai, stepping on each branch that could be safe. His spiky black hair was up like he was just electrocuted; a starburst of white was above his forehead, his crimson eyes looked certain. "I-I can't find anything. oh Kurama." He knew he was looking for something to show his best and only friend he cared. His friend had nearly everything he wanted, and/or everyone. His best friend was known as the Makai slut. He's had hundreds of lovers; just none have made him happy. Sure, Hiei didn't have those feelings for him, not that he ever would. Sometimes it-felt weird to him just thinking about it.  
  
Anyways, Makai was full of youkais; bird youkai flew towards him, Hiei sighed. He was way too busy to deal with them. He stopped and started going under the trees, hoping to at least find some kind of jewel or something. Then some sunlight reflected next to him, causing him to go blind for a second. He looked over to his left, hoping to see whom he was going to kill. It wasn't a someone. It was a something. Or two somethings. The first was a fruit, it was a light red with emerald colored strips running down it. He shook his head and picked up the next item. It was a necklace, the silver carving were of roses and delicately painted, the clasp was a dragon of black with red eyes. He picked it up and took a look closely at it. He of course didn't care much for it, demo Kurama would love it. Iie, it's combining both him and Kurama together, a symbol of love. He couldn't give this to Kurama unless he somehow gained feelings for him. "HEY YOU!!" Someone scream as they started running to him. Hiei sighed, giving up to the invulnerable, he slipped the necklace around his neck and grabbed the fruit, "SIR!! DON'T EAT THAT FRUIT!! NOT UNLESS YOU WANT TO BECOME ANOTHER YOUKO KURAMA!!!!" And by that time, Hiei was long gone.  
  
~ some place in Makai ~  
  
Hiei sighed, he'd been killing demons all day. Growl. went his stomach. Hiei sighed again and looked at the fruit he had stolen. The sent was a minty delight. Hiei never really did mix with mint, though he's never tried it. The smell is usually what stopped him fro eating it. Demo this mint smelled delicious. He knew the scent, demo couldn't place from where. He rested against a tree and slowly cut off a piece with a pocketknife Kurama bought him on Hiei's first Christmas, he looked inside. It smelled sort of like chocolate now, or a mixture. Whatever it smelled like had taken down his senses, because now he was gobbling the piece down. He quickly cut more and kept eating. When he was done he started to dose off, he laid down, "When I wake up. I'll find your present. Kurama." 


	2. Kurama's house in Ningenkai

A man slowly sat in his room. His perfect long red hair was running down his shoulders and ended at his hips, his emerald eyes told the world he was daydreaming, 'Oh Hiei, why did you go back to Makai on such short notice? Did I do something wrong?' His emerald eyes went misty; it was like Hiei to leave when he felt and if there was something boring him. Demo what if it was him? Hiei would never tell his problems, most Kurama never even knew. Kurama barely knew anything about his partner. He had met him at the age of fourteen to see if a youkai named Yatuside had eaten the little Kroomie's sister, Yukina, and save a girl from Kurama's school who was in love with Minamino Suuichi. Then at the age of fifteen, Hiei had somehow tracked him down, where both Hiei and Gouki needed his unlocking code abilities. There had it started he stole the Forlorn Hope, and saved his kaasan. Or maybe Minamino Suuichi, was it because this was his ningen body? Or was it because he was a hanyou? Sure, all of his previous lovers knew him and loved him as the silver haired, golden-eyed beauty he was before he was badly injured and sent into Minamino Suuichi's body. Maybe it was because he was too nice, or what about too caring or how about. iie. If something was wrong, he shook his head; it must have been from the heart.  
  
He'd been watching Hiei for some time now, as both friends and koibitos. Kurama sighed and clutched the area where his heart was. The worst nightmare possible had happened, he developed feelings for his companion. Sure, he didn't mean nightmare in a bad way, demo he knew for him it would be a nightmare, Hiei never expressed his feelings and he doubted he would love. Kurama lay on his bed, and then turned his head to his dresser. He sat up and fished something from a secret drawer; it was one of his favorite photos. He had secretly taken a camera on Hiei's account. Hiei wanted to see all his techniques from their P.O.V. and asked him to take many photos. This one he never gave to Hiei, it was Hiei against Zerou of team Rekuyukai. It showed Hiei's shirt ripping off as he used the Jia Ou Ensatsu Kokuryuha off his arm. Kurama held it to his chest as he lay down on his bed again, he held tightly onto his pillow as tears ran down his cheeks and soaked his pillow. "Suuichi?" His kaasan walked in, she has lavender hair and blue eyes, and she walked over to her son and placed some of his hairs behind his ear, "Suuichi dear, what is wrong?" Kurama looked up at her, she grabbed a tissue from Kurama's tissue box and wiped his eyes and cheeks, "P-promise you won't get mad?" "Suuichi, I wouldn't get mad if you were a yokai, was known as a slut in yokai area, fell in love with another yokai and that yokai didn't love you." "Errrr." 'Man, she hit me dead on!' "Well I do like someone." "Really? Who?" "My partner in. a club, his name is Hiei." "A he? Wow Suuichi." "Well." Kurama blushed, "In his. religion, they don't really have a gender." (Yokais do not have genders!) "Oh, well, finding out what they like always helps!" She kissed his forehead and ran out "ARIGATOU KAASAN!!" 'She took that better than I thought she would.' "WELCOME!! BYE SUUICHI DEAR!!" 


	3. Playtime is fun until Yuusuke calls

Hiei woke suddenly to the sound of thunder, he looked up, his face dripping kawaii'll with water., "KUSO! Kurama!" He looked around, being half fire yokai and half ice, he didn't have much liking for water. He picked off an overgrown leaf from a tree and flew off, heading for ningenkai. As he flew he saw yokais heading towards caves and huts, he smirked and looked at them, 'Such dimwits. have to say. a few are pretty kawaii. !!! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!?!?' He looked at one with long pink hair and purple eyes, suddenly a warm feeling settled below his belt making him groan, he needed to get to Kurama's house, NOW!!! He flew out of Makai and used his speed to run to Kurama's house in blink. He slammed on the window, "KURAMA!!!!" Kurama opened the window, then grabbed a towel from his bathroom then came back to Hiei; Hiei stared and fell to the floor with his eyes closed, breathing deeply.  
  
"Hiei?! Why was you trip so short?" Kurama asked, looking at him, a towel in his hands, he placed it under Hiei's nose. Hiei's face looked up from the floor, he hesitated and then raised his eyes, Kurama's face softened, "Are you ok?" The heat Hiei felt in Makai had grown stronger, way stronger. He groaned and clutched half of his stomach and half of his. *ahem*. sensitive spot. Did someone put a spell on him while he slept?! "Hiei!? What's wrong!? Did you eat something sacred!?" That was it! That blasted fruit! "K-Kurama, a Makai fruit." His eyes fell down to the carpet, "It was light red and green strips, it smelled like chocolate and mint." Kurama's eyes widened, "A SAKAGERO!!!" (I made up a name, so don't go saying it to any of your friends who happen to know or are Japanese, they won't know nani the hell your talking about. :P) "A saka-NANI!?!? KURAMA MAKE SOME DAMN SENSE!!" Hiei grabbed onto his collar and dragged him down to eye-level. "A Sakagero. It's a sacred fruit that makes you. *pauses and blushes*. aroused. *Hiei's eyes widened as he let's go of Kurama*." "AND NANI ABOUT A CURE!?!?" "You have to. er. uh. umm.." "SPIT IT OUT!!!!" The blush on Kurama's cheeks grew larger, "Sleep with a ningen or yokai." Hiei looked into his eyes, his cheeks now stained with a light pink, "What am I gonna do?" "Maybe someone else knows a different cure, we'll go see tomorrow." Hiei looked away from Kurama, his eyes glowing in the dim light. That's when Kurama spotted it, something around Hiei's neck, "Hiei, around your neck, nani are you wearing?" He blushed and looked at Kurama, "None of your damn business, kitskune." Kurama pouted kawaiily, "Demo I wanna know!" Hiei grew weak, he was slowly losing control of his pride and his keeping his clothes on. He sighed as Shiori called from downstairs, "Suuichi!! Dinner!!" "OKAY KAASAN!!!" Kurama called, he grabbed Hiei's hand and opened his door and shut it again. "Kitskune?" "KAASAN!! MY FRIEND FROM THE CLUB IS HERE!! MAY HE STAY FOR DINNER!?" "HAI!!" "ARIGATOU!!!" "HURRY!!!!!" "Okay Hiei, nothing with yokai, do you hear me?" Kurama went down to eye- level with him. "Club?" Hiei tilted his head, "Like a weapon club?" Kurama sighed, "Iie, iie, something that we join to do whatever that club stands for. Just say we do. different styles of fighting." "Hn." Hiei muttered, they walked downstairs and Shiori greeted Hiei with a smile, "Konichiwa! And your Hiei, right?" Kurama pointed to a chair behind his mother for him to sit at, Hiei's eyes never went off Kurama as he came back with plates and things. Kurama. talked about him? Since when? How long? Has he been telling stuff Shiori shouldn't know? "Suuichi tells me your both in a club, what do you do?" She asked, giving Hiei and Kurama a plate with chicken, rice, corn, and broccoli. She then got one for herself and sat down. "Ummm. it's protection course right now." Hiei's eyes watched Kurama's lips part as he ate; he subconsciously licked his lips as Shiori was cutting her chicken, "And.we have to do a show on. offence." Kurama looked up at him, then smiled, "Arigatou nasai." He mouthed. Hiei licked his lips subconsciously again, then looked down at his plate and ate. The three talked about 'Suuichi's' and Hiei's safeness. Then Kurama and Hiei took their plates into the kitchen and ran up to Kurama's room. Kurama fluffed onto his bed, "I hope she buys that." He turned and watched Hiei lay next to him with eyes closed, "Don't you agree?" "Look, the worst thing is she could think one of us had feelings for the other." Hiei answered, eyes still closed. "Oh yeah. eh heh heh heh heh." Kurama fake chuckled, "That'd be bad.." Hiei's eyes snapped open, he didn't like the sound of that chuckle, "Nani did you tell her?" "N-nothing Hiei!" Kurama waved his hands as they sat up and Hiei leaned into Kurama's face. "TELL ME KITSKUNE!!" "N-NOTHING!!" "KITSKUNE!! TELL ME NOW!!" "IIE!! NOTHING!!" Hiei grabbed a pillow, "DAMMIT KITSKUNE!!! TELL ME NOW!!!!" Kurama grabbed a pillow and whacked Hiei with it. "I SAID NOTHING!!!" "KU~RA~MA!!!!!" Hiei answered, hitting back. Kurama laughed, "DON'T START HIEI!!" "COME ON KITSKUNE!!" Kurama gasped as he saw Hiei laughing, "I WONT GIVE IN!!!" They started hitting each other until they hit at an angle and both pillows flew away from them and landed on other sides of the room. Hiei latched onto Kurama's neck, "That was your fault kitskune." "Take your blame." Kurama grinned. Silence passed and they stared into each other's eyes. Hiei's eyes were a lot softer than usual, Kurama definitely noticed that first. Hiei softly leaned in. Kurama, thinking Hiei was tired, moved his head a bit so Hiei could sleep on his shoulder. Hiei turned his cheek, their eyes met again, then Hiei did something not even he would believe. He kissed Kurama squarely on the mouth. Kurama froze in shock, not even his few million and fifteen years prepare him for this! Kurama's eyes soon closed and fully gave in. Hiei softly bit on Kurama's bottom lip, he licked off the blood the slightly poured, then plunged his tongue into Kurama's mouth. Their tongues dueled for a few seconds as Hiei slowly pushed Kurama towards the bed. They flew down and parted for air. "Suuichi? Hiei?" Shiori asked, knocking on the door, "Will you be spending the night Hiei?" Hiei looked at the door, kissed Kurama quickly on the lips and jumped off him as Shiori opened the door "If it will be iie trouble." "It's iie trouble, really." She smiled, "How many blankets did you want?" "Don't worry kaasan, I'll fetch them." Kurama smiled "Okay." She closed the door and left, "I've got to go back to work now." "Bye kaasan." "Bye, Suuichi, bye Hiei." Hiei rolled onto Kurama as they heard the door close, "I think your kaasan's onto us." "Onto us nani?" Kurama smirked, letting Hiei run his hands through his hair. Hiei poked a finger at his chest, "You know what I mean." "Iie, I don't-Hiei?" Hiei had slightly lifted Kurama's shirt and ran his tongue in a circle around his bellybutton. Kurama's hand clenched onto the bed sheets. Hiei stopped, then dabbed his tongue into it and sucked in. Kurama slowly arched his back. RING!!!! Hiei stopped and poked his head up, "Kuso." Kurama chuckled, "Here koibito, answer the phone." Hiei picked it up, "Nani?" "Hiei? Why are you answering Kurama's phone?" Yuusuke asked "Um. Hiei's in the shower." Hiei answered, shivering as Kurama uncovered the Jagan and kissed it. "I see, well anyways, we've got our next mission, we need you guys at Genkai's Temple, pack, this might last a few days." "Fine." "See you then." "Bye." CLACK! Went the phone as Hiei slammed it down. "Who was it?" Kurama asked, kissing Hiei's button nose. "Yuusuke. He wants us to meet at grandma's temple for a mission." "Grandma?" Kurama asked, stopping, leaving Hiei to secretly unbutton his shirt, "That means we have a mission, now?! Did he say how long it would be?" "A few days, why?" Kurama pulled Hiei off him and buttoned up his shirt Kurama looked at him, then looked away, "You go, I'll stay here." "Kurama? I'm not going without you." "Look Hiei, in two days, my kaasan will need me to be here." "Why?" "It's my birthday." "Nani's a birthday?" "Were someone celebrates for being one year older." "Hn, please Kurama, I'll try to make it as quick as we can!" Hiei asked, putting on the kawaii pout Kurama had on a hour and a half ago. ".. fine.." Hiei smiled, "I promise you." He watched Kurama look in the closet for clothes, 'I promise I'll do it for you Kurama.' Hiei thought as he clutched the necklace he just barely remembered. 


End file.
